Revisited (Level)
Gameplay Info Level: Revisited Date/Time: January 31, 2949, 1:00:00pm and counting Place: Sanghelios, State of Anthanee, Osaka City Character: Zuka Anthanee Division: Has no Affliction... Status: Civilian of Sangheilios Description *Objective **Get away from Adam Savar! *Characters **Zuka Anthanee **Adam Savar **Sangheili Police and SRC *Weather: Sunny, Clear *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Opening Scene *Cinematic A satellite tracks the stolen NASA Shuttle to sanghelios. The satellite zooms in on the planet. NASA Control, "Looks like they found what they were looking for. Almost." Homeland Security Commander, "Get me the Planetary Defense Command Center." Homeland Security Officer says, "Roger, transferring in three, two, one." Satellite zooms into the State of Anthanee. Homeland Security Commander, "Planetary Defense?" Sangheili Officer says, "Our satellites picked up a suspicious shuttle entering our atmosphere, is there any problem." Homeland Security Commander, "There is an imminent threat! Secure that shuttle at all costs." Sangheili Officer says, "Roger, Sangheili police are dispatched and in route." Satellite follows the shuttle and sees it crash showing video feed of the crash and police ghost vehicles with lights and sirens on the way to the crash site. Gameplay Zuka is in a restaurant talking with his friend. He is in the middle of a great conversation when immediately the wall blows up revealing Adam Savar and his three men beside him. Some sangheilis scream and others fight only to be killed. Zuka is taken away as the police arrive and he escapes Adam Savar. He runs through some side allies and runs into Adam Savar who trips him. He is captured and taken away. Transcript *''Gameplay fades into Zuka talking with his friend Hiromi Anthanee. The restaurant is very busy and bustling with conversation and clanking dishes.'' *'Hiromi Anthanee: "So...have you decided?"' *'Zuka Anthanee:' laughing "On what?" *'Hiromi Anthanee: "On joining of coarse, joining the US Army Rangers. A Sanheili division was already sent to earth and has been trained for battle, isn't that exciting, being part of the human military!?' *'Zuka Anthanee: "As if we weren't already? Remember that year of the great Human-Covenant war?"' *'Hiromi Anthanee: "Sure but-"' *''A Sangheilian waiter arrives and serves them there meal.'' *'Sangheili Waiter:' Serves meal Here you go, enjoy." *''At this time player can choose to eat by clicking down on the right stick'' *'Hiromi Anthanee: "Well its just a thought Zuka...I might join, I might not...Sighs'' '''I don't know though..." *'Zuka Anthanee: "Hey cheer up everything's going to be okay."' *''Immediately the doors behind the player explode sending only the Sangheili near the doors flying, crashing into nearby tables and a nearby waiter falling on the ground spilling food.'' *''The player and Hiromi Anthanee slowly get up, and back up a few feet as Adam Savar and his men walk through the damaged entrance.'' *''Two sangheilis attack but are immediately shot down.'' *''Zukas friend backs off as the player trips and falls. Adam Savars men quickly approach fast,and grabs the player up. Police sirens are heard arriving.'' *'Adam Savar: "Lets go."' *''They head outside as futuristic police squad cars as well as police ghost vehicles arrive on scene.'' *'Adam Savar: "This will fix them."' *'SRC: "This is the Sangheili Riot Control! We have you surrounded. Put the hostage down now! Your under human arrest for crimes agains humanity!"' *''Adam Savar pulls out a glowing red ball and throws it at police and riot control forces, electrocuting the cars and officers dead.'' *''As this happens the player must press the X Button, if not he is taken to a nearby helicopter the game play ends there.'' *'Adam Savar says, "I'm sure he will be very pleased to see you.' *''If the player presses the X Button Zuka will bite the left mans arm and punch the man on the right in the face. At this point the player should run or Adam Savar will pull out a Desert Eagle and kill the player. The player should run through the nearby alley in order to dodge the bullet or he dies. '' *''After that, the player runs through a series of streets and alleys until finally when the player is about to turn a corner Adam Savar grabs him and throws him down. Zuka is tired.'' *'Adam Savar: "Tired Zuka?"' *'Zuka Anthanee: "What?"' *''Adam Savar pulls out a device and shocks Zuka. Zuka screams in agony.'' *''A truck is seen pulling in as Zuka is picked up.'' *'Adam Savar: "Lets go, you have a scheduled appointment. Don't want to be late now do we."' *''An Al Kadhum terrorist exits the vehicle as the player is thrown to the ground. The team laugh.'' *''The Al Kadhum member walks up and smashes Zuka in the face with his foot knocking Zuka out. The screen goes black'' *''Adam Savars voice is heard saying, '"Bet he remembers that." '''and the team laughs as the game play ends. Category:Levels